Aeron: The child of battle and slaughter
by XxZeldaxAnimusxX
Summary: My mother is dead. I'm 16 and need to find my father. Who's my father you ask? The spartan, Kratos. OCxChrysaor (random Greek demigod)
1. Adventure? Goodbyes?

**Okay. This is my FIRST EVER FANFIC! YAY! I do not own God of War nor Kratos or any other people except Aeron and Her mother.**

**I just started playing it since I never felt like playing it but what ever_. _**

* * *

**_Running...That's all I was doing...Running and Running...but away from what? I hear a deep, gruff male voice calling my name._**

**_ "Aeron! Aeron!" __I don't recognize it though. Trees...everywhere and it's dark. I'm panting. "Find him...Save him...He...Is...your...Father!"_**

"Aeron! Wake up ! I made you some breakfast!" My mother yelled for me from down the stairs. I wake up and look into my mirror. Long, black, straight hair flows down to my mid-thighs. I walk to my closet and pull out a long, white dress with gold on it. I put on gold gladiators, gold earrings, and walk downstairs. I grumbled, "Morning mother." She looks at me worried. "What is the matter my child?" I look up at her. "It is nothing...I just dreamed a... peculiar dream..." I looked at my plate with my breakfast. Mother looked down at the bowl of water, cleaning the dishes. Without looking up she asked "May I know what about?" Sighing, I stood up and leaned against a wall. "I was running from a man but it was dark so I couldn't see him...He was calling my name...apparently it was in the woods. A woman said something about finding him and saving him..." She nodded and hummed. I looked at her "Mother?" She froze, stood straight "Yes?" I paused "Who is my father?" Her eyes widened. "Why do you ask?" "The woman in my dream yelled 'He is your father!' So I just want to know" Her mouth opened but shut again. It looked like she was trying to think something to say. "Well...He was tall... stood to be taller than 7 feet tall I think...No hair, a beard...uhmm. pale skin, like ash and had red markings. He had a scar on his left eye and mid stomach..." Then she turned looking away... "It was one-night stand wasn't it, mother?" I heard mother start to cry.

"Mother? What is wrong? Did I say something wrong? I-" "It's not you...I am dying Aeron...I am sorry. I should not have been sleeping with men to make money but it was the only way to keep you alive." I felt my eyes start to water. I felt my eyes start to water. "Couldn't you just give me up? I-it would have been easier for you to live…" "I would never give you up! I have done so before and never would do it again!" I wiped my tears. I pulled out a chair from the table a had mother sit down. "I'll go to town and get food for later today…Goodbye mother." I kissed her cheek and left.  
I grabbed some vegetables and meat and went home. I walked inside and heard mother crying. I set the food on the table and left to go comfort her. "Mother? I'm sorry I have left. I just needed to think" She sniffled and looked up at me. "I understand. I would have to do the same thing if I were you. Now, on to your father" I nodded "His name is Kratos. He is a demigod from what I've heard. You need to find him. He is a strong man and I can see in your eye that you are too." I believed her. She's my mother. Of course I would. "How will I find him?" She looked out the window. "Try to contact the goddess Athena if you can. It could be impossible but your part god, too. Go pack. You leave tomorrow." I will pack. But what do I pack?" Mother brushed hair out of my face and we stood. "Pack what you think you think will need." I ran up to my room and packed clothes and walked downstairs and packed some food and water. Mother was probably sleeping. I looked in my mirror and noticed that my eyes turned a glowing yellow. I closed my eyes and opened them again noticing that they went back to brown. I sat by the window sill and looked at the rain. I took off my dress, shoes and earrings and crawled into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in a white knee length dress with gold strings hanging from the shoulders to the mid stomach and then hanging loose. I put on my gladiators and walked out. "Mother?" I walked into her room. Not here, not in the kitchen but passed out on the couch. I walked over and felt her pulse...nothing. "Mother! Wake up please!" I cried and ran down the street to the town's doctor. "Please help! my mother has no pulse! Please!" He nodded and ran with me back home. I lead him to where my mother laid. He felt her pulse and everything. He stood a shook his head. "When do you want to bury her?" I thought for a second "Tonight..." I whispered. Later that night, We buried her. I sat there a fell asleep next to her grave. I woke up in the middle of the night in the graveyard. I sighed and kissed the grave. I walked home. I slept in her room that night. That next morning I woke up. Grabbed my bags, went to a weapon shop and left to seek for my father.

I left my home for good... I went to the closest weapon shop and bought a makhaira. It had a large, slightly curved falchion-type blade and was designed to deliver a heavy slashing blow at speed. I knew I could fend for myself somehow. I left the shop and went to the library of scrolls. I looked and looked for the name, Athena. "What are you searching for, young one?" I turned around to see an elderly woman coming toward me. "Uhm...My mother told me to look for my father. My father's name is Kratos." Her eyes widened and motioned for me to come with her. "Follow me." I followed her to a room that has a rather large key hole. 42.67 mm in diameter. She unlocked it and waved for me to follow. We walked into a room with tons upon tons of scrolls. More than there were in the lobby of the building.

"Your father is a demigod, child. What is your name?" I gulped a bit. "A-Aeron...Why?" She laughed a bit. "So I can address you properly, Aeron." She looked at scrolls, her face full of concentration. I walked around, looking at the scrolls. Apollo, Aphrodite, Hades, Chrysaor- "Ah. Here we are. Come child." I went to her and she sat down at the desk. "Sit down." I obeyed and sat down. "It says here you are to go to Mount Olympus. When you get there you should then be able to catch up to you father. He is at 'The Chamber of Flames.' But be careful Aeron. This journey won't be easy. There will be many different creatures on the way. Return safely with your father and good luck. Any questions?" I thought for a second. "How long do you think it will take to catch up to him?" "That I cannot answer. It depends on how long and fast you travel and it also depends on how long and fast your Father travels too." I nodded. "How do I get to Mount Olympus?" "Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece, located in Thessaly. Your grandfather lives there, His name is Zeus, God of thunder." "Thank you. What is your name, miss?" "Aerope. Find me when you are finished with your journey."

I walked out of the library and continued down the path. Thank god I lived in Greece, Alexandria. It was a long while away but it is to find my father. It is worth it. I know it may take a couple of days but I'll take the risks.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave reviews for ideas!


	2. Father? And Grandpa?

_**Alright. So uhmm.. Chrysaor is an actual demigod. I looked it up.**_

_**I hope my last chapter was good. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-XxZeldaxAnimusxX**_

* * *

I started my journey. Making sure I had all I needed before I left. Something told me there was going to be a great tragedy something that involves my grandfather Zeus. It scared me knowing I could die before I even meet my father in the hands of Zeus. Nothing could stop me though, from finding my father and facing Zeus. Niselli was my first destination. It will probably take an hour to get there if I don't stop. I'll try to get there as fast as possible. I started walking there, people where walking there too but no one needed to get as urgently as I did. I kept my head down and my hair falling in front of my face hiding it. I carried on and kept moving forward.

3rd Person P.O.V with Zeus

Zeus was sitting on his throne at Mount Olympus. One of his messengers' came to him and knelled. "Sir…" Zeus looked down at the messenger, nodding his head, "Yes?" "Kratos's daughter has ventured to the here to speak to you. What should I do?" Zeus hummed slightly, thinking. "Send archers to post a checkpoint at Katerini and test her. If she is actually my granddaughter and Kratos's daughter, she should be able to ward them off." The messenger nodded, stood and walked out. Zeus chuckled deeply and darkly and thought to himself, "Well…This will be interesting…If she lives..."

Aeron P.O.V

I checked my map after about 30 minutes. "Alright…Have way there…I'll take a break…" I stopped and looked for a rock I could sit on and took bread out of my bag and ate it. I took a couple gulps of water and ventured forward. I walked into a tiny town and heard ruckus down an ally way. I poked my head around the corner and saw a young man getting beaten up. I furrowed my eyebrows and took out my makhaira. "Hey!" I yelled getting their attention. "Stop and take me on!" They looked at each other a grinned. My eyes widen. I didn't know what to do! I guess I could wing it. One attacked, trying to punch my face. I bent backwards a bit and slashed his stomach then stabbed the back of his neck. 3 more left. Two came and both attacked. One to punch my face, the other tried to punch my stomach. I flipped backwards and kicked both of their faces. I stabbed one in the stomach, the other in the neck. Every time I took the makhaira, blood splatter on me. The last man's eyed went wide and ran away. I look at the man on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a calm, normal voice. "Yeah Thanks…Hey. What's your name? You look familiar." I hesitated, not knowing if I should tell him. But I did. "Aeron, You…?" I said while pulling him up. "My name is Chrysaor." That sounded way too familiar… "That sounds familiar to me." He laughed and looked at me. "Yours does too. Who are your parents?" I looked away and then looked at him again. "My mother's name is Aeode and my Father's name Kratos." His mouth made an O shape. "No wonder why! You're a demigod! I am a god! My father is Poseidon and my mother is Medusa.

My eyes widened. "I saw your name in a scroll when I was at the library. " "Cool! Would you like to go to dinner?" "Sure." We went to a restaurant and ate some food and talked for a bit. We were still sitting there. "Would you like to accompany me in my journey? "Sure. Where are we going?" I took out my map. "We are heading this way" I said pointing in the directions. "We are going through Katerini, Litochoro, and part of Elassrona to get there." He looked up at me and asked, "Why Olympus? Do we have to speak to Zeus?" I nodded. "Yeah, Zeus is my grandfather apparently. I need to go through there to get to my Father. Can you fight?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, never tried. I know you can. How did you learn?" "I do not know. I just tried. I froze for a second before they attacked if you didn't notice." He nodded. "When do we leave?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. "I don't know, tomorrow. Is there an inn nearby?" "Yeah, down the road."

We finished our food and headed that way. We got room 201. (A/N I don't know if that's a reference. I picked it because it sounded familiar. Review if it is from somewhere.) I was sitting up in my bed. I couldn't sleep that night. I was scared. Alone. Depressed….Lost. What will I do when I find him? How do I tell him about everything? How will he react? Will he kill me? How will I-"Hey, are you okay?" I looked at him and shook my head. "No. I'm scared. "He stood up and stared at me. "What do you want, Chrysaor?" He shook his head. He leaned in too close to my comfort. I closed my eyes. I then felt his lips connect with mine. I gently pushed his shoulders. "I just met you. Give me some time." He nodded and smiled. "I understand. Sorry. I nodded while saying, "It's okay. Go to bed." At the moment, I laid back and fell asleep.

The next morning, we changed and left the Inn. "Alright" I said. "Next stop is Katerini. It should take another hour." He grabbed he bag a stood in front of me. "Do you think that we should only stop for 5 minutes for food and water? It would be faster." I thought for a moment. I nodded "Yeah. Let's do that. It'll be easier and faster." We started walking that way. Our next stop was Katerini. On the way I kept thinking of ways to tell my father about everything. I mean. What if he tries to kill me and Chrysaor and same with grandfather? I guess we will have to watch and find out. My thoughts were interrupted. "Hey! You okay!" I closed my eyes and quickly shook my head. "What? Yeah. I'm okay. How long have we been walking?" He looked at his map. "About three hours. Wanna stop?" I shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you tired?" He shook his head. "I was just asking." "Okay." We walked for about 4 more hours. "We're almost there." I said looking at our map. I looked up and around us making sure we were safe.

Alright, we're saf- "FIRE!" My eyes widened seeing arrows fly everywhere. Chrysaor grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a rock. "What do we do!?" H asked looking at me. I shook my head. "Do you know who they are!?" I yelled. I couldn't hear through all the noise of arrows passing by. "They look like your grandfather's men!" I stood and raised my hands. "I surrender!" They stopped and looked at me. "I know who you are! You're my grandfather's men! Why are you attacking us?" The so-called leader stepped up so he was in front. "We were told to test you to see if you were worth it. He told us to see if you can handle it before we left. It looks to see you can. Come with us if you want to get there quickly." I looked at Chrysaor. He shrugged and grabbed my hand. I looked at it. I looked toward them and nodded. "Sure!"

A large portal appeared and lightning strikes across the sky too. He waved for us to follow. When we entered, a surge of pain went through my head. "Gah…ugh…" I groaned falling to me knees. Chrysaor came to my side. "Are you alright?" He looked up at the leader. "What did you do to her!?" The leader looked at them all calm and normal. "Nothing, she isn't used to being the presences of gods. Well, a lot of gods. Not just one either." He nodded and helped me up. The leader lead us to a large throne room and on the throne stood Zeus. "Grandfather, where is my father?" Zeus laughed a loud laugh (A/N sorry if he is out of character. I forgot what he acts like) "Sorry you are late! I can try to contact him if you need him so desperately but death would be needed, specifically Chrysaor." I looked at Chrysaor and grabbed his hand and gulped. "Do it, Aeron." Chrysaor suggested. I just shook my head. "We'll take the long way. I can't lose you." "You need your father." "Yeah and I need you too." I turned to Zeus. "We'll take the long way, thank you. Where is my father?" All of a sudden a guard ran in and knelled in front of Zeus. "Sir, Kratos was informed about Aeron somehow and is heading this way!" Zeus nodded, his chin resting on the back of his hand. "Where is he?" Zeus asked. The guard replied, "He is already in the City of Olympia." Zeus nodded. "Let him in. Make sure he causes no harm or His daughter and her lover will be harmed." The guard nodded.

3rd Person POV with guard

The guard stood on the wall to the castle (just pretending there is one) and waited for Kratos. One he was in sight, the guard called out, and "Are you here for Aeron?" Kratos answered but not before choosing his words carefully, "Yes. Where is she?" He demanded/roared. "If you cause any harm, we will cause harm to your daughter and her lover. '_Lover…?'_ Kratos thought. "Let me in." Kratos demanded. They lead Kratos to the throne room. "Ahh… Kratos..." Zeus said. "Your daughter was desperate to find you. Come out Aeron, Chrysaor."

Aeron POV

We walked out from behind a pillar and Father stared and me and glared at Chrysaor when he saw him grab my hand. He started growling a bit. "Father…" My voice croaked a little. **_Slash_**! I looked down to see a LARGE blade sticking out of my back. "No!" I heard Chrysaor yell before I fell to the floor. Next thing I see is blackness.

* * *

_**There will be some romance apparently! I just wrote that randomly, too.**_

_**Thanks for reading! R & R!**_

_**BYE! **_

_**-XxZeldaxAnimusxX**_


End file.
